Amar y ser amados
by Y.Blackfox
Summary: (Traducción de la historia To love and be loved) Algunas personas tienen dificultad para amar, pero para Nozomi, dejarse amar es el verdadero desafío o... la historia en la que Nozomi piensa que Eli es realmente densa, pero eso es porque no se ha mirado al espejo recientemente.
1. Chapter 1

**To love and be loved  
**

Era una mañana aburrida en el instituto Otonizaka, demasiado aburrida en opinión de Nozomi.

Mirando a través de la ventana mientras su profesora de historia hablaba monótonamente sobre la batalla de Okehazama, la joven no pudo evitar dejar a su mente divagar; sus pensamientos eran de naturaleza variada, pero la mayoría de las veces giraban alrededor de una cierta chica rubia que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Han pasado ya tres años desde que la conoció, tres maravillosos años en los que Nozomi se había enamorado profunda e irremediablemente de la joven de sangre rusa. No sabía cuando había ocurrido exactamente, mirando atrás, tal vez se enamoró de Eli desde un principio, ese destinado día en el que la rubia entró en la case por primera vez.

Se acuerda de muchos pequeños detalles sobre ese día, la mirada fría que Eli le lanzó a sus nuevos compañeros mientras se presentaba, su postura rígida y estilizada, su voz clara y precisa que bañó a Nozomi en ella... Nozomi, no había dejado de mirar atentamente a la rubia desde que entró a través de las puertas correderas. La verdad, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que parecía casi amor a primera vista, casi, porque Nozomi sabía que sus sentimientos antes no se empezaban a comparar a lo que sentía estos días... bueno, decir meses sería más acertado.

Desde que se unieron a μ's las cosas habían cambiado, la amistad que duramente trabajó para forjar durante los últimos dos años se estaba convirtiendo lenta pero inexorablemente en algo más, al menos por su parte. Miradas robadas, contactos prolongados más de la cuenta, latidos acelerados y suaves sonrojos cuando sus ojos se encontraban... Nozomi estaba al mismo tiempo alegre y exasperada de la naturaleza densa y despistada de su mejor amiga cuando a esa clase de cosas se refería, estaba segura de que por lo menos Nico ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Nozomi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar cada día, incluso Kotori intercambiaba con ella miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando; normalmente ocurría cuando un suspiro particularmente anhelante escapaba de su traidora boca, justo como ahora, excepto que esta vez no era la joven de pelo marrón grisáceo quien estaba allí para notarlo.

-Nozomi.

Otro suspiro se le escapó mientra continuaba mirando a través de la ventana, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-Hey, Nozomi.

Un Kami del viento pasó frente a sus ojos, flotando libremente en el aire, una cálida brisa seguramente siguiéndolo a su paso. Esto la hizo sonreír ligeramente, algunas personas eran realmente listas con un gran talento para la música como Maki, otras, como Umi, eran buenas en los deportes y desarrollando letras de canción o nacieron con una belleza y gracia natural, justo como Eli... y Nozomi, bueno, ella había sido bendecida con poder ver a los Kamis de todas las cosas; rocas, árboles, ríos, animales, lugares y personas, esto además le ayudaba en sus adivinaciones, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente. La gran mayoría de la gente no puede ver a los Kami, ni siquiera cree en ellos, así que Nozomi era bastante reservada cuando se trataba de su habilidad.

La razón de esto es que lo que la gente no puede ver, no puede entender... les asusta, y Nozomi ya había aprendido por las malas lo que la gente asustada era capaz de hacer, lo que el miedo a lo desconocido les podía obligar a hacer.

Quitándose esa clase de pensamientos de la cabeza, se concentró en las cosas buenas que su habilidad le da diariamente, como sus interesantes charlas con el fantasma del baño del segundo piso, con quien había formado una extraña amistas, o ser capaz de ver a los amables espíritus del templo donde trabaja, quienes le hacen compañía todas las mañanas, incluso la formación de μ's fue también, en parte, gracias a esa habilidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Nozomi!

Escuchar su nombre ser gritado tan cerca de su cara la hace saltar un poco en su sitio, girándose hacia la voz se encuentra con una Eli haciendo pucheros y con una Nico entretenida con lo que veía. Las únicas que quedaban en la clase eran ellas tres.

-La clase acabó hace un rato -. comentó la más bajita.- bienvenida al mundo real por cierto, Eli te ha estado llamando desde hace unos minutos.

-Ah, perdona Elichi.

Su disculpa es recibida con una cabeza girada y un pequeño carraspeo en señal de desaprobación.

-En serio Nozomi, ¿sobre qué estabas pensando? Parecía que estabas muy perdida .- interrumpe su morena amiga.

-Nada importante. Sólo estaba repasando mentalmente la coreografía para nuestra nueva canción.

-¿Ah sí? -. comentó Nico, para nada convencida.

-Sí, así es Nicochi, ¿quieres que te castigue? -. respondió Nozomi mientras sonreía y hacía gestos de manosearla.

Protegiendo sus pechos con ambos brazos, su pequeña amiga huyó rápidamente, murmurando algo acerca de ir a ver a Maki.

Aún sonriendo, la joven de ojos turquesa se giró hacia su amiga restante.

Su linda amiga, todavía haciendo pucheros, que estaba mirándola directamente, haciendo que su corazón diera uno o dos vuelcos.

-¿Qué pasa Elichi? Tienes cara de como si alguien se hubiera comido tu última barrita de chocolate -. se burló Nozomi

-Nozomiiii… .- se quejó Eri, haciendo aun más pucheros.

-¿Queeeeee? .- respondió ella usando el mismo tono que la rubia.

-Hey, no te metas conmigo así, mala.

Eran momentos como ese los que hacían que Nozomi se enamorara incluso más de su amiga, ver lado poco frecuente de Eli que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil solo muestra ante ella.

-Perdón Elichi, seré buena.

-Está bien, se buena y dime que es en lo que estabas pensando antes.

'' _Te amo''_ casi escapa de su boca, ese inevitable sentimiento de querer hacer todo lo que la rubia le pidiese asentándose en Nozomi.

-¿No es esa Umi? preguntó en su lugar.

Como su increíblemente infinita suerte quiso, sin duda alguna allí estaba Umi en la puerta del aula, buscándolas.

' _'Bueno, más bien buscando a Eli''_ pensó Nozomi mientras observaba a Umi aproximarse a ellas.

-Eli, Nozomi, buenos días.

-Buenos días Umi -. saludó de vuelta Eli, totalmente tranquila y compuesta.

La chica de ojos turquesa sonrió ligeramente ante eso, poniendo su atención en la joven del curso inferior.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Umi-chan? .- preguntó entonces, un poco curiosa.

-Ah sí... Quería hablar con Eli sobre unos de los nuevos movimientos para la coreografía -. contestó la joven tímidamente.

-¡Umi-chan! ¡Qué diligente eres! -. dijo Nozomi mientras se levantaba.

Dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a Umi en señal de ánimo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-No quiero entreteneros, nos vemos más tarde en las prácticas -. dijo por encima del hombro.

-¡Espera, Nozomi!

Dándose la vuelta, Nozomi pude ver como el ceño de Eli se fruncía, sus ojos, normalmente de un claro azul, se enturbiaban ahora con preocupación.

Con toda la voluntad que pudo, la joven de pelo morado puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Elichi, todo está bien, yo estoy bien, de verdad, así que deja de preocuparte, ¿vale? -. le pidió dulcemente.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Eli va desapareciendo poco a poco y una tímida sonrisa toma su lugar.

-Está bien -. respondió la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de Umi quien, a pesar de no entender lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría entre sus dos amigas.

Con una rápida despedida con su mano, Nozomi sale de la clase sin mirar atrás.

Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto la sonrisa en el rostro de Eli desvanecerse, habría visto la mirada de comprensión que Umi le daba a la rubia mientras apretaba su hombro ligeramente.

Tal vez, si Nozomi mirará un poco más atentamente a la ojiazul, se daría cuenta de la manera en la que Eri la observaba, realmente la observaba cuando pensaba que nadie más estaba mirando. La manera en la que sus ojos seguían cada movimiento, se concentraban en cada sonrisa que la sacerdotisa le daba, la manera en la que Eli siempre buscaba una excusa para tocarla.

Pero por supuesto, Nozomi no lo hacía, no por el momento al menos. Ser capaz de ver más que los humanos normales tiene sus desventajas al fin y al cabo.

Ella era perceptiva, podía ver lo que las personas sentían unas por otras, ver a los kami siempre la ayudó con eso, pero, cuando se trataba de lo que la gente sentía por ella... Nozomi tenía dificultades para saberlo. Aprendió a diferenciar las cosas básicas, cuando la gente se estaba comenzando a molestar, lo que les hacía estallar, lo que les hacía felices, pero Nozomi nunca entendió realmente el amor; la amistad, sí, era lo que tanto había deseado todos esos años atrás, su deseo de la niñez podría decirse.

Y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, en la forma de 8 increíbles amigas, Nozomi estaba aprendiendo nuevas cosas, a amar y, en el futuro cercano, a dejarse amar.

-Ya no falta mucho -. comentó el espíritu de una pequeña niña, sentada sobre un inodoro mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Lavando sus manos en el grifo, Nozomi se giró ligeramente para mirarla, mandándole una mirada interrogante a la fantasma. Su única respuesta fue un pequeño guiño antes de que su pequeña amiga desapareciera lentamente en el interior del váter.

Saliendo de los baños, la joven de pelos morados se detuvo y, en un capricho, sacó una carta de su baraja de tarot.

'' _El_ _loco derecho, ¿eh?''_

Sonriendo para si, continuó en su camino, con un nuevo sueño en mente a perseguir.

* * *

 _OMAKE_

-Hey, ¿no era esa Tojo-sempai saliendo del baño de los de segundo? -. preguntó una joven mientras se dirigía a dicho baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¿No llegué a verla? -. se quejó su amiga.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez buscando al fantasma que vive en el baño?.-rió la risueña joven mientras entraba al baño.

-¿Y que más? -. se burló la otra mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Estás asustada? -. le preguntó su amiga burlándose.

-¡No! Y date prisa, que no tenemos todo el día.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

Una vez dentro del stall, la joven estaba apunto de bajarse sus bragas cuando...

-¡Oh! Hola jovencita, wow, braguitas blancas, hoy en día es realmente difícil ver tanta pureza una voz desde el interior del váter.

Dice la leyenda de Otonizaka que los agudos chillidos de las jóvenes consiguieron romper todas las ventanas del segundo piso.

Más tarde ese día, en la sala del consejo estudiantil, Eli decidió que algún día discutiría con Nozomi la extraña petición de ''hacer algo con el fantasma pervertido en el baño de los alumnos de segundo año'' que acababa de recibir.

A/N: muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana especialmente fría, Nozomi notaba el aire gélido rozar sus mejillas mientras limpiaba las escaleras del templo donde trabajaba.

Arrastrados por el frío viento otoñal, suaves murmullos llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de las conversaciones que mantenían unos pocos espíritus allí congregados.

La calma y tranquilidad reinaban en aquel ambiente espiritual que la joven sacerdotisa tanto disfrutaba. Allí, rodeada por una enorme cantidad de kami y de unas pocas personas que, como ella, eran capaces de percibirlos, Nozomi sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar, sintiéndose aceptada.

Esa era la principal razón por la que, desde su traslado a Otonizaka, la joven le había pedido trabajo al anciano sacerdote que llevaba el templo. De un rápido vistazo el hombre se había dado cuenta del elevado poder espiritual de la muchacha y, acogiéndola bajo sus alas, le había enseñado durante esos dos años todo lo relacionado con su profesión.

La pelimorada no tenía decidido aún a lo que le gustaría dedicarse el resto de su vida pero la idea de algún día trabajar en un templo, como sacerdotisa oficial, no le desagradaba.

 _''Cuantas más opciones se tengan, mejor''_ pensó sonriente mientras terminaba de barrer el último peldaño en lo alto de las escaleras.

Alzando la mirada al cielo gris pudo observar como kamis de la lluvia se estaban reuniendo poco a poco, sin lugar a dudas en unos minutos comenzaría a llover.

Preocupada, volvió su atención al camino que llevaba hasta el templo. Sus amigas, el resto de μ's, todavía no habían llegado de realizar su diaria carrera de entrenamiento mañanero hasta el templo.

-Deberías de dejar de fruncir así el ceño jovencita -. escuchó una rasposa voz a su derecha.

Volviéndose en esa dirección, se encontró con una anciana mirándola sonriente.

-Si sigues así, en unos años acabarás con el rostro incluso más arrugado que el mío -. rió entonces, haciendo sonreír a Nozomi en el proceso.

-Buenos días Aya-san, ¿qué tal se encuentra esta mañana? -. le preguntó cordialmente.

-Exactamente igual que en los últimos diez años pequeña, no se notan muchos cambios cuando uno está muerto -. una vez más, la anciana se rió mientras levitaba hasta situarse al otro lazo de la joven de ojos turquesa .- ¿esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a mis amigas, ya deberían de estar aquí.

-Ah, cierto, las jóvenes escandalosas, un día de estos les daré un buen susto, sí, sí, eso haré, así aprenderán a respetar los lugares sagrados como este.

Riendo dulcemente, Nozomi replicó:

-Le agradecería que no lo hiciera Aya-san, si comienzan a surgir rumores de que este templo está encantado la gente dejaría de venir.

-Eso no le gustaría nada al viejo Genma -. murmuró casi para si la anciana .- está bien, por el momento no les haré nada.

-¡Ah! ¿Aya-san estaba planeando asustar a algún humano? ¡Yo también quiero! -. exclamó una nueva voz, esta vez mucho más joven.

Mirando hacia las escaleras, Nozomi pudo observar como el espíritu de una pequeña niña de cinco años volaba hacia ellas rápidamente.

-Saki-chan, no seas traviesa, sabes que el anciano sacerdote se enfadará si atraéis demasiada atención hacia vuestra existencia -. la amonestó suavemente la pelimorada.

-Está bien Nozomi-nee, seré buena -. respondió la pequeña .- por cierto, acabo de ver a tus amigas viniendo hacia aquí.

-¿Oh? ¿Les faltaba mucho para llegar? -. preguntó interesada.

-Mmmmm, yo diría que un poco, una de las chicas, la de pelo rubio, iba cojeando ayudada por otras dos, y a la chica de coletas le sangraban las rodilla y un codo, debe de ser muy patosa -. rió la niña mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Nozomi.

-Oh vaya, ¿que habrá pasado? -. se preguntó en voz alta Nozomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña espíritu.

-¡Y lo que va a pasar! -. intervino la anciana entonces .- llegaran mojadas al templo, la calma de esta mañana está ya más que arruinada, será mejor que vayas preparando las toallas.

-Tiene razón Aya-san, voy a ello -. dijo Nozomi mientras se separaba de la niña que seguía rodeando su cintura .- Saki-chan, tengo que irme ¿por qué no juegas un rato con Aya-san mientras voy a preparar las cosas?

-Muy bien, Aya-san, ¡juguemos! ¡Tú la llevas! -. rió la pequeña mientras le daba un ligero toque en el brazo a la anciana para después salir volando rápidamente.

-Estos niños de hoy en día... -. suspiró la mayor mientras se disponía a perseguirla.

Nozomi se alejó rápidamente, entrando al templo y dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones donde se guardaban las toallas y botiquines de primeros auxilios. Numerosas personas usaban el templo como lugar de peregrinaje o como breve alojamiento frente a las inclemencias del tiempo, por lo que el sacerdote Genma había optado por usar varias habitaciones como almacenes para estos casos.

Cogiendo ocho toallas y uno de los botiquines, la pelimorada volvió a salir para encontrarse con que la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer torrencialmente sobre los terrenos del templo. Resguardándose bajo uno de los tejados que daba a las escaleras de entrada, la joven esperó pacientemente por la llegada de sus amigas.

Según lo que había dicho la pequeña Saki, Eli y Nico habían tenido una especie de accidente, si hubiera sido muy grave estaba segura de que sus compañeras no habrían seguido su camino hacia el templo, sino que habrían llamado a una ambulancia para ser atendidas en el mismo lugar del suceso, pero aun así la preocupación la asaltaba. Suspirando, decidió sentarse y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el ruido de la lluvia la relajase.

Tras unos minutos, comenzó a escuchar voces acercándose. Podía distinguir con facilidad la activa voz de Honoka animando al resto, su característico ''¡Fighto dayo!'' resonando poderosamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su cara ante esto, aun a pesar del mal tiempo su líder seguía tan animada como siempre.

-¡Ah, Nozomi-chan! -. escuchó como la llamaba la susodicha.

Abriendo los ojos, la pelimorada se encontró con μ's casi al completo, Honoka, Hanayo y Kotori se encontraban ya cerca de ella, a unos metros de las escaleras. Llevando su mirada un poco más atrás pudo observar como Rin y Umi cargaban con una cojeante Eli quien, al ver que la atención de Nozomi estaba puesta en ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Suspirando, la sacerdotisa les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen mientras cogía las toallas para repartirlas entre las recién llegadas.

-¡Wow Nozomi-chan! ¡Gracias! Tu siempre tan preparada -. rió Honoka mientras aceptaba agradecida una de las toallas que la pelimorada les ofrecía.

Unos segundos más tarde Umi, Eli y Rin se guarecían también bajo el tejado.

-Elichi -. la llamó Nozomi .- siéntate aquí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó mientras le ofrecía el sitio que había estado ocupando anteriormente.

-Nico-chan y ella tuvieron un pequeño accidente -. explicó Umi mientras ayudaba a la rubia a sentarse .- una tropezó con la otra mientras corrían y Eli acabó con el tobillo torcido, no creemos que sea nada grave, pero estaría bien poder vendarlo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi -. respondió Nozomi juguetonamente mientras abría el botiquín ante la atónita mirada del resto.

-¡Nozomi-chan nya! ¿Cómo sabías que necesitábamos eso? -. preguntó Rin mientras miraba sorprendida como la sacerdotisa comenzaba a sacar cosas del maletín.

Riendo tiernamente ante las caras de sus amigas, la mencionada se limitó a mirar a los ojos a la joven rubia que tenía delante, arrodillándose frente a ella y haciendo un leve gesto con sus manos, como pidiendo permiso para poder actuar. Eli asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, por lo que Nozomi no perdió el tiempo sacándole el calzado para observar más detenidamente los daños.

Tan concentrada estaba en esta tarea que se perdió por completo la reacción de la rusa ante sus cuidados; un enorme sonrojo cubría la cara de Eli y pequeños escalofríos la recorrían cada vez que la pelimorada tocaba su pie herido; las manos de Nozomi eran cálidas y se movían con seguridad, lo que hacía que pequeñas corrientes placenteras recorrieran la extremidad de la ojiazul cada vez que había contacto entre sus pieles.

Alzando la vista una vez acabó de vendarle el pie, Nozomi se encontró con la mirada de la rubia puesta en ella, parecía que la joven respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba muy rojo.

-¡Elichi! -. exclamó preocupada .- estás muy roja, a lo mejor estás cogiendo un resfriado, ven, sécate bien.

Cogiendo una de las toallas, comenzó a secar el pelo de su amiga, teniendo especial cuidado de no hacerle daño en el acto. Una vez estuvo contenta con el resultado bajó la toalla hasta el todavía sonrojado rostro de la joven, comenzando a secárselo tiernamente.

-Elichi tiene que tener más cuidado, me hace preocuparme demasiado -. murmuró entonces con cariño mientras miraba a los ojos azules de su amiga.

-Perdona Nozomi, no era mi intención, solo... estaba distraída -. confesó la joven mientras bajaba su mirada avergonzada.

La sacerdotisa se disponía a inquirir más sobre eso cuando un sonoro carraspeo la detuvo. Girándose, observó como el resto de μ's las miraba atentamente con distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Honoka y Rin simplemente sonreían ignorantes, Kotori y Hanayo también sonreían, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con reconocimiento ante la escena acababan de presenciar; la pobre Umi había escondido su rostro en el hombro de Kotori, murmurando la palabra ''desvergonzado'' una y otra vez, por último, la autora del carraspeo se encontraba mirándolas desde lo alto de la espalda de Maki, ambas portaban rostros de fastidio mientras numerosas gotas de agua caían desde sus ropas y cabellera.

-Si no es mucho molestar, a mi también me gustaría poder secarme y, de paso, sacarme este saco de patatas de encima -. dijo entonces la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada Eli para depositar delicadamente a Nico a su lado.

-¡Hey! -. se quejó la mayor .- ¿a quien estás llamando saco de patatas? ¿No fuiste tu la que te ofreciste a llevarme?

-Eso fue antes de saber que pesabas tanto -. respondió Maki mientras se secaba el pelo despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Cómo osas insinuar que la super idol Nico-nico-nii está gorda?! Ya verás cuando me levante, de esta no te salvas.

-Nicochi -. interrumpió Nozomi con una siniestra sonrisa .- deja de moverte, o si no...

Haciendo un gesto con sus manos, la sacerdotisa amenazó con apretar los pechos de su amiga, quien rápidamente enmudeció ante la silenciosa amenaza.

-Buena chica, ahora déjame que te vea esas heridas.

Cuando la pelimorada se disponía a coger el algodón y el antiséptico, Maki se le adelantó.

-Déjame, ya lo hago yo.

-Ohooo... alguien no es sincera con sus sentimientos -. se burló Nozomi en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la boca, de manera que solo la pelirroja la escuchase.

-¿Qu-e-é, qué dices? -. contestó azorada la de primer año.

-Neeee, Maki-chan ¿es para hoy? -. preguntó con cara de aburrida Nico.

Ante esto, la aludida mojó el algodón en el antiséptico y rápidamente lo refregó por una de las rodillas de la morena, haciendo que esta saltara en su sitio por el dolor.

-¿Pero que haces bruta? A los heridos hay que tratarlos con delicadeza ¿y tu quieres ser médico en el futuro? -. se quejó la de ojos rubís mientra detenía las manos de Maki con las suyas.

-¡Te trataría con delicadeza si te lo merecieras!

Ante la inminente pelea, las demás miembros de μ's comenzaron a retirarse de la escena en busca de sus bolsas de clase.

Con ayuda de Nozomi, Eli consiguió incorporarse y seguir a las demás, siempre apoyada en la pelimorada.

-¿Cómo va tu pie Elichi? -. preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras miraba como su amiga apoyaba ya prácticamente todo su peso en la extremidad.

-Bien, creo que no ha sido nada grave, ya estaré recuperada para la sesión de baile de la tarde.

-No deberías de sobreesforzarte Elichi, no pasa nada por que descanses un día.

-Ya lo sé, pero de verdad Nozomi, estaré bien.

-Si tu lo dices... -. respondió no muy convencida la joven de ojos turquesa mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-Hey, mírame -. pidió entonces la ojiazul, parándose y tomando el rostro de Nozomi entre sus manos.

Cuando por fin los ojos turquesa se encontraron con los suyos, prosiguió.

-Estaré bien en cuanto descanse un poco, no me estoy sobreesforzando, así que no tienes que preocuparse por eso, si de verdad me empiezo a encontrar mal pararé y tu serías la primera persona a la que se lo diría, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sonrojada, Nozomi solo atinó a asentir mientras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Además -. añadió Eli mientras volvía a caminar .- tus cuidados ya me han dejado como nueva. Y por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que nos hacía falta el botiquín? Al final no nos lo dijiste.

-Oh eso... Una flor* me lo avisó -. contestó cripticamente.

-¿Una flor? -. preguntó desconcertada Eli.

Al ver que Nozomi solo le contestaba con una misteriosa sonrisa, la rubia rió para luego decir:

-A veces puedes ser tan misteriosa... Siempre ocultando algo...

Una expresión de dolor cruzó rápidamente por los ojos de la pelimorada, pero rápidamente la ocultó bajo su sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno Elichi, nadie es perfecto, ¿no? -. respondió ocultando su dolor.

-Tú lo eres -. susurró entonces la ojiazul.

-¿Eh?

-Nozomi, tú eres perfecta -. dijo Eli ahora más alto mientras volvía a encararse a la sacerdotisa.

-Elichi... ¿Qué...?

-A mis ojos, Nozomi, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu personalidad, tu amabilidad, tus gestos y tus risas... todo, hasta ese aire misterioso que siempre te rodea... a mis ojos, eres perfecta -. terminó Eli, apoyando su mano en el rostro de la joven de ojos turquesa.

Un enorme sonrojo se había apoderado de la cara de Nozomi, hasta las puntas de sus orejas parecían arder mientras sus ojos desorbitados observaban con atención el también sonrojado pero serio rostro de la rubia. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, tan fuerte que temía que este fuese a estallar. Sus piernas, y hasta sus manos, temblaban levemente ante la declaración de su amiga.

 _''Puede ser que ella...''_ se atrevió a pensar mientras la esperanza florecía en su interior _''¿puede ser que ella de verdad sienta lo mismo que yo?''_

-Nozomi, es por eso que yo... yo... -. Eli pareció vacilar, pero esto a la sacerdotisa no le importó, esperaría por ella todo lo que hiciera falta.

Desgraciadamente, la suerte que siempre acompañaba a Nozomi no se podía compartir, y así, lo que posiblemente fuese a ser una declaración por parte de la rubia se vio interrumpida por un sonoro grito.

Dando un salto en el sitio, la rubia se giró en dirección al agudo chillido con rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -. preguntó temerosa.

-No lo sé, pero creo que me hago una idea -. respondió suspirando Nozomi.

Cuando llegaron al sitio del que provenía el grito, la habitación donde las jóvenes miembros de μ's habían dejado las prendas y bolsas para cambiarse, se encontraron con todas sus amigas salvo Maki y Nico, postradas en el suelo haciendo reverencias hacia una de las paredes al grito de ''lo sentimos, lo sentimos, a partir de ahora estaremos calladas, lo sentimos, perdónenos''. Ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su mano, la pelimorada leyó las letras escritas en rojo sangre a lo largo de la pared ''SILENCIO''; la anciana Aya se encontraba sobrevolando la escena, satisfecha consigo misma, mientras, la pequeña Saki reía felizmente observando el rostro de las asustadas musas.

-¿No-nozomi?

Cuando la aludida se dio cuenta, Eli ya estaba aferrada a su brazo mientras sus ojos no se separaban de la pared con el escrito.

-No te preocupes Elichi, no es más que una broma por parte de una anciana cascarrabias -. la tranquilizó Nozomi mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, ignorando el grito de indignación de Aya.

-¿Una anciana cascarrabias? -. preguntó confusa la rubia volviendo su mirada hacia el tranquilo rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, una amiga -. afirmó Nozomi sonriente.

-¿Pero como puede hacer una cosa así? ¿Es maga?

Nozomi pareció pensárselo unos minutos, todavía sin soltar de su abrazo a Eli, quien ya se había relajado y ahora disfrutaba del contacto con la pelimorada. De fondo el cántico de disculpa de sus amigas seguía sin perder vigorosidad.

-Hmmm, supongo que de una manera muy rebuscada... puedes decirlo así, sí -. confirmó finalmente la joven sacerdotisa.

-Harasho -. murmuró Eli volviendo de nuevo su vista al muro.

Su contemplación fue interrumpida por un nuevo grito, esta vez procedente de su elpalda.

-¡Llegamos tarde! -. exclamó Nico pasando por su lado sin prestar atención a nada, Maki siguiéndola de cerca.

Ante el aviso, el resto de μ's reaccionaron rápido, entre gritos y risas recogieron rápidamente sus cosas.

-¡¿Es que no han aprendido nada?! -. exclamaba la anciana Aya desde las alturas.

Nozomi ahogó una risa tras su mano mientras soltaba a Eli de su abrazo, ambas notando la pérdida de la otra con un deje de tristeza.

-Vamos Elichi, no podemos dar mal ejemplo -. la animó mientras iba a por sus cosas.

La rubia se la quedó mirando embelesada, las ropas de sacerdotisa realmente le daban un look distinto a la joven, más maduro que las usuales coletas bajas que llevaba. Mientras la observaba algo le llamó la atención, Nozomi pareció mirar hacia algo en el techo, para después soltar otra hermosa risa y murmurar algo que no llegó a oír. De repente, vio como el haori de la joven se deformaba levemente, como si pequeñas manos lo estuvieran agarrando. La pelimorada no pareció molestarse con eso, haciendo un gesto raro con su mano derecha, como si acariciara algo. Eli desvió entonces su rostro hacia el resto del grupo, ninguna pareció darse cuenta de las acciones extrañas de la mayor; cuando volvió su rostro al frente, se encontró con Nozomi tendiéndole una bolsa.

-Elichi, tienes que espabilar, sino no llegaremos a tiempo a clase -. la amonestó ligeramente.

-Tienes razón Nozomi, perdona -. rió entonces, aceptando la bolsa que le ofrecía .- menos mal que siempre te tengo a ti para cuidarme

Ese último comentario ocasionó que un leve sonrojo acudiera a las mejillas de la joven pelimorada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga, afirmó con una tierna sonrisa:

-Siempre Elichi.

Dejando atrás a una muy colorada rubia, la joven sacerdotisa se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Mientras lo hacía no paraba de darle vueltas a lo acontecido hacía unos minutos entre ella y su amiga, antes de ser interrumpidas.

 _''Realmente parecía como si... como si se me fuera a declarar''_ pensó mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Con una pequeña risita salió de la habitación, ya completamente vestida, para encontrarse con el resto de μ's esperando por ella.

-Nozomi, vamos -. le dijo Eli extendiéndole una mano.

-¡Sí! -. exclamó ella mientras la tomaba.

El templo para Nozomi era un lugar sagrado, en el que siempre se sentía como si perteneciera, pero ahora, de camino a la escuela, tomada de la mano de la rubia y rodeada de sus amigas, la joven de ojos turquesa sentía que realmente ese era su lugar.

*Saki significa flor o esperanza, en este caso, Nozomi usó la primera acepción del nombre para hacer un juego de palabras.

A/N: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, la verdad que pensaba dejarlo como un one-shot, pero viendo que gente pedía una continuación he decidido hacerlo un fic de unos tres o cuatro capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado :)

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré probablemente dentro de una semana, aunque no se deben fiar mucho de mi, las fechas de entrega y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.


End file.
